Quarantine
by BeachGirl114
Summary: What happens when Elizabeth and Jason are quarantined with their boys?
1. Chapter 1

The day was like any other day for Elizabeth Webber. She got her boys ready for daycare and herself ready for work. She went in for her shift but did not know that a virus was spreading thru the hospital. A phone call from Jason brought her back to attention after thinking about the last few days. She believed that her love was enough for the both of them but maybe she was wrong. Jason called to ask if she was still coming over for dinner with the boys. She told him that she would be over after her shift around three.

The day went by fast and soon her shift was over and she got her boys from the daycare and went over to Jason's penthouse. She left so fast that the daycare teacher did not get to tell her about the virus that some of the children had and that they were being quarantined. What Elizabeth did not know was the hospital was being locked down as soon as she headed out the door. If she had been there five more minutes she would have been stuck in the hospital with her boys and not on her way to Jason's penthouse. When she got to Jason's penthouse she got a phone call from her grandmother asking her where she was. She told her that she was at the penthouse and her grandmother told her she had to stay there for the next forty eight hours till the virus was contained and the exposure time was over.

Jason asked what was going on and Elizabeth told him about the virus at the hospital. She told them a little boy in the daycare became sick and was taken into the pediatric intensive care unit and they were not sure if he was going to make it. The little boy had been on a trip to Europe and brought the virus back with him. The virus took two days to incubate and her boys had been around him for only a few minutes before he got sick. The virus spread into different parts of the hospital and that was why it was on lockdown and why Elizabeth had to stay the next two days with Jason.

The Health Department put up a quarantine sign on Jason's apartment door. No one was allowed in or out of his penthouse for the next two days. Jason looked at Elizabeth and their boys and said that we might as well get comfortable since we have to be here together. The boys had their own bedrooms upstairs due to their parent's separation and that Jason had the boys every other weekend. Jason laughed and said well it's a good thing that I went grocery shopping for the weekend because the boys were coming over. Jason looked at Elizabeth and said we have a lot to talk about.


	2. Chapter 2

Carly had been trying to get in touch with Jason all day. She figured that she would stop by his penthouse and talk some sense into him. Carly knew that Jason wanted to work things out with Elizabeth but she thought he would be better off alone. She knew that if she told him enough times that Elizabeth did not fit into his world that it would finally sink in and he would sign the divorce papers. What Carly did not know was that Jason would do anything to hold onto the woman that he loved and that if she pushed too hard then he would have to push her out of his life.

Carly got to the door of his penthouse when she saw the sign. She started to bang on the door and Jason told her to leave because of the virus the boys may have contracted. Carly left the in a huff. She was not happy with the way things were being played out. She thought that Jason would always put her first and did not like the way things were heading with Jason and Elizabeth.

Jason told Elizabeth that he sent Carly away. The smile on Elizabeth's face made his day. If I only knew that sending Carly away would make you smile like that I would done it a long time ago. The boys had settled down in the family room to watch their favorite cartoons and Elizabeth checked them out to make sure that they weren't coming down with any of the symptoms of the virus that closed down the hospital. Elizabeth and Jason sat on the couch together just enjoying the peace of the moment but there was a slight chill in the air because of what Jason had done a few days ago.

Jason thought about what he had done that cause Elizabeth to question her feelings for him. He knew deep down that she loved him but sometimes love is not enough when you are married to an enforcer. Jason had promised that he would leave the organization and that they would start a new life somewhere else. Carly begged Jason to stay in Port Charles and Elizabeth overheard the conversation. The problem was she did not stay long enough to hear Jason tell her that his life was with Elizabeth and their boys and that he was looking for a home on the West Coast far away from New York. Jason tried to explain the situation to Elizabeth but she didn't want to hear it. Now she was stuck with him for the next couple of days and he was going to prove to her that he was going to make a go of leaving Port Charles and start a new life with his family.


	3. Chapter 3

The air in apartment was getting cold. Jason was not sure if it was the temperature or when the icy stare that Elizabeth was giving him. He asked her if she wanted to have a fire in the fireplace and she said yes. The boys were settled down for the night and sleeping soundly when Jason went upstairs to check on them. Thankfully they were not showing symptoms of the virus. Jason came down the stairs and saw that Elizabeth was staring into the fire and did not hear him come down. She jumped a little at the sound of his voice and then he laughed. She didn't think that it was so funny and that made him laugh even harder. Sometimes it amazed her how much he had changed after the two of them got married.

Before the two of them got married all Jason wanted to do was live life hard and fast. Fast cars and even faster women were all he had thought about. Now he was content to be a father and married to the most wonderful mother and wife. Elizabeth was the light of his life and made everything better to him.

Jason asked Elizabeth to dance. She put down her glass of wine and the two of them danced to the cd that they made when they got married. She was not trying to think of the past couple of days and enjoyed the dances and then they kissed. Jason carried Elizabeth up the stairs after putting the fire out in the fireplace. They made love and were about to fall asleep when Aidan decided to made himself heard.

Elizabeth changed his diaper and brought him into their bedroom while Jason went to get his bottle. It was funny how fast time went by and their son was almost a year old. Jason watched Elizabeth rock Aidan to sleep and fell asleep himself. Elizabeth put Aidan down in his crib and checked Jake and Cameron out and then went back to bed herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason woke up before Elizabeth or the boys did. He left the bedroom quietly and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. As soon as the coffee started to brew, Elizabeth got up. The aroma was intoxicating and Elizabeth checked on her boys and then joined Jason in the kitchen. The past day had been just what the two of them needed. The only thing that was still there was the fact that Elizabeth did not think that she was enough for Jason to leave the organization. She wanted to believe that she was but she felt that Carly and Sonny were more important to him than her and their boys.

Jason turned around and gave her a good morning kiss that she felt right down to her toes. Their love life was never a problem it was the day to day that got in the way. Jason poured them both a cup of coffee and then went into the dining room to enjoy it before Cameron, Jake and Aidan woke up. Jason told Elizabeth that he loved her and that she was the most important person in his life. He planned on taking her and their boys to Italy when the weather warmed up that summer. She had always wanted to go there and paint. She asked him how he was supposed to get all the time off from Sonny. Jason told her that he had it under control and that she was his first priority.

Soon they heard the laughter of their sons up in their bedroom. The two of them walked up the stairs and got the boys ready for breakfast. Elizabeth made them their favorite pancakes and Jason got them into their chairs and Aidan in his highchair. Aidan was a little too young for pancakes so Jason feed him his fruit and gave him his bottle while Jake and Cameron ate their blueberry pancakes. All three boys wore more than they ate so Elizabeth washed their faces and then got the toys out for them to play in their playroom. Jason loved playing motorcycles with his sons. Elizabeth watched them for a few minutes and then went to clean up the kitchen and get her second cup of coffee.

Jason had another surprise for her. He told her that he had bought some property in Malibu and was having a house built for them on the Pacific coast. She asked him if he was planning on moving there permanently with her and the boys. He told her that he was and that was what Carly and he were arguing about the other day. Carly did not want him to leave and she told him that Sonny would not be able to manage the organization without him. Elizabeth said she heard that and that was why she had been upset the last couple of days. Jason then asked her if she heard him tell Carly that she and their boys were the most important part of his life and that staying in Port Charles was ruining his life. Elizabeth told him that she left before then. Jason says well that explains everything. I would never put Carly before you. You mean too much to me. The boys and you are my life. If I had to choose between you and Carly, I would always choose you. Elizabeth hugged him and kissed him with a passion that she had been holding back the last few days.

Jason said when this quarantine is lifted we will go to California and check out the property. He then brought out the plans for the house. She saw how the master bedroom would look out over the water. There was room for a flower garden and vegetable garden. The backyard would also have a swimming pool, swingset and treehouse. The boys were going to love their new home. The home was already being built but would not be ready till fall. She was so happy that tears were forming in her eyes. They went over to their sons and told them about their new adventure. Cameron and Jake were excited about the move and going to Italy. The thing that Cameron was most happy about was that his mommy and daddy were happy. Aidan was just smiling and laughing in his swing. He didn't know what was going on but could tell that everyone was happy. The day flew by with the family in complete harmony. Jason and Elizabeth were almost sad to know that the next day the quarantine would be over.

Jason asked the boys if they wanted to camp out in the living room for their dinner. Jason made another fire in the fireplace and they planned on roasting hot dogs and marshmallows in the fire. The boys had a blast and soon were tired from their camping trip. Elizabeth went and took Aidan for his bath and put on his pajamas. Jason took Cameron and Jake and put them in the other bathtub. The boys then went into beds and fell fast asleep. Elizabeth and Jason then went back down and talked about their future. They both knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day and then soon went up to bed together. Both of them were happier than they had been in weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

The last day of the quarantine was bittersweet. The boys were fine and so was she but she did not want this time to end. Back to reality and the problems with the outside world were about to collide with them once three o'clock came. The boys and Jason were busy playing in the playroom and Elizabeth was finishing up the laundry and about to start their dinner when the first visitor knocked on their door.

It was Carly ready to voice her opinions about Jason leaving the organization. Jason pretended not to hear Carly banging but knew it was inevitable and he might as well get everything straightened about before he and his family left for California to check out the property he had picked out. Jason let Carly in and Elizabeth offered Carly a drink. She said she would love a cup of coffee. Elizabeth told her she would be back in a few minutes. Elizabeth knew it was Carly's way of getting her out of the room but she did not mind because she knew that Jason would rather tell her alone than have her subjected to Carly's wrath. Carly began the minute Elizabeth left the room. She could not believe that Jason would put Elizabeth before her. That had never happened since the time the two of them met. She always depended on him to fix up her messes which were many. Carly told Jason that she would not be able to make it on her own. Jason took one look at her and told her to sit down and listen to him. He told her that he had put his life on hold for both her and Sonny and now was the time for him to take care of himself and his family. Family always came first and that even though he loved her that she was not the most important person in his life anymore. Elizabeth was the most important person to him and that she would come first. He needed to get away from Port Charles and start a new life so that his family would finally be safe. Carly realized what he was saying was true but did not want it to happen. She wanted Jason to be hers and did not want to let him go. Elizabeth came back out with the coffee but Carly had already left and slammed the door. Jason told her what Carly had said and she said that she was happy that Jason had chosen her and their boys over Carly and Sonny.

Elizabeth had gone to the hospital to speak to her brother, Steve about moving to California and putting her notice in at work. She was finally going to be the artist that she had always dreamed of. She was going to live on the beach and have the Pacific Ocean as her backyard. Steve and Audrey were happy for her and the boys. They told her that they would miss her but it was for the best that Jason was leaving the organization. Monica saw Elizabeth and asked if they would go see her and Edward before they left. She told them that they would love that. The boys loved going over to see their Great Grandfather and looking at the garden. Monica was very happy that the two of them got married and that Jason became closer to his family. Elizabeth was the glue that held the family together and was the main reason that he was close to his mother and grandfather. They got married shortly after Jake was born. Emily was the maid of honor and Sonny was the best man. They got married at the Quartmaine mansion and were the talk of the town at the time. Elizabeth had never seemed more beautiful to Jason then when she walked down the stairs on Steve's arm to him.

The next thing that Jason did was take the boys to see Sonny. He wanted to tell Sonny about his move out of the organization and to California. Jason had bought a winery and planned on running it from home while Elizabeth was creating her magic in her studio that he was having built for her as another surprise. Jason loved seeing Elizabeth smile. She was truly the light in his life. He showed up at Sonny's and was not surprised to see Carly there. Carly wanted to warn Sonny about Jason's move to California. Sonny surprised both of them by congratulating him on his move. He wished that he could get out of the organization but he was in too deep to be able to do that. Jason thanked his boss and best friend and told him that once their home was built that he and his family could go see them whenever they wanted. Jason would have said the same to Carly but knew that if he did that she was just make everyone miserable. He did know that he would help Carly if she truly needed him but also did not tell her that because she would call him for no real reason but to interrupt his life. Sonny told him that he deserved the best and he would always think of Jason as a brother. If Jason ever needed Sonny that he would be there in a heartbeat. Jason told him the same. The boys started to get bored so he told them they were heading for the park to meet their mother. Carly heard this and headed off before Jason could say anything to her. Sonny said you better go and save your wife from Carly's wrath. Jason took the boys and told Sonny thanks for everything he had done for him. Sonny said that he was the one that was grateful for everything that Jason had done to protect him and his family.

Carly got to the park the same time as Elizabeth. Elizabeth was sitting on the bench enjoying the sun and was surprised to see Carly approach her. Carly looked like she wanted to kill Elizabeth and Elizabeth just smiled back at her making Carly even more mad. Carly told Elizabeth that she had to tell Jason that she didn't want to move to California. She told Elizabeth that both their families were there and they shouldn't leave them. Elizabeth told Carly that they were moving to California and that Jason and her sons were all she needed. Her family was just a plane ride away and that she would keep in touch with them. Carly then tried to bribe Elizabeth into staying in Port Charles. Elizabeth was about to say something then but Jason and the boys arrived at that time in the park. Saved by the boys Elizabeth told Carly. Jason just stared at Carly and told her to leave Elizabeth alone. Jason warned Carly if she didn't leave his family alone that he would never talk to her again. Carly was in shock and stormed away from the Jason and his family.

Elizabeth told Jason that she had put her notice in and that in two weeks she was all his. She also told Jason that she promised to see Monica, Edward and Emily before leaving. Jason realized that after losing his father that he couldn't lose the rest of his family. Monica and Edward became close with both him and Michael. Emily and he would always be close. His cousin, Ned would be coming in for a vacation to see the young family off to California. The family was very happy for them and wished them all well. They just wanted on more big party to send them to their new future outside of Port Charles. er H


	6. Chapter 6

The days flew by for Elizabeth since the quarantine. The boys were getting excited about moving to California. They had been staying at Audrey's house for the past few days before quarantine and they moved back to the penthouse the day the quarantine was lifted. Carly tried to convince Jason several times but Jason stopped her cold each time. She finally gave up trying to talk Jason out of leaving.

The Quartermaines' planned a big sendoff for Jason, Elizabeth and their boys. Ned and Dylan were flying in for the party. Emily was excited for the two of them but knew that she would miss them terribly. Elizabeth said there would be plenty of room if she wanted to visit. Jason said that they would be renting a house a few doors away from where there home was being built. They planned on going to Italy in June and going back to California for when school started in September. Everything was coming thru for Jason and he was so excited about everything. He had heard how great things were going at the winery and couldn't wait to start working there. Giving up working with Sonny was hard but it was needed to protect the ones he loves. Violence is everywhere and he knew that it could follow him there but he was willing to take the chance to start over.

Elizabeth's last day of work was wonderful. The staff at GH had pulled off a great going away party. Everyone was there and they were all sad that Elizabeth was leaving. The ones closest to her knew that it was for the best and that she would be happier far away from Port Charles and especially Carly. Later that night Elizabeth would be going to the Quartermaines and then the next few days would be packing up her past and heading towards her future.

Jason loved watching Elizabeth get ready to go out somewhere. It amazed him how beautiful she was without a stitch of make-up on but when she got dressed up to go out she looked truly amazing. The boys were waiting impatiently for their parents and when Elizabeth walked down the stairs, the boys clapped and Cameron whistled at him mother. Jason and Elizabeth laughed at them and asked if they were ready to go to their grandparent's house.

The party was already going when Jason showed up. Everyone was there except for Carly. Jason was glad about that because he didn't want her to ruin the last time he was there with his family and friends in Port Charles for a while. He was not sure how long they would be gone but he knew that if anyone needed him that he would be there for them. Elizabeth walked in and was surrounded by her friends and family. Monica took the boys over to see their great grandfather. Edward loved those boys. He knew that they were the future of the Quartermaines even if their last name was Morgan. Edward told his great grandsons that if they ever needed him for anything to just call. Edward knew he was that he was going to miss them especially Jason. Monica asked Elizabeth if she was ready for the move and if she wanted some help from her and Emily. Elizabeth told her that she would love some help. Emily was going with them to California to help with the move. She told Elizabeth if she needed help with either unpacking or taking care of her nephews that she would be there for her. Monica also said that she would go to California too. Elizabeth was a little bit overwhelmed with all the help and kindness that she was getting. Elizabeth said that Audrey was going to see her in September when the boys were getting ready to go back to school. The party was fun and it ended all too soon. The boys loved the cake and everyone told them places that they should check out in California and Italy. They gave everyone hugs goodbye and told them that they were lucky to have such great friends and family.

Jason told Elizabeth about the talk that Jason had with Sonny. Sonny had told Jason about a great place to stay in Italy. It was a villa that was in the middle of wine country. It had five bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a lovely view of the mountains in the background. It was on five hundred acres of luscious vineyards. It even had a pool for the boys to play in. Sonny bought it for them as a gift for all the hard work that Jason had done for him. He also said it was for putting up with Carly all those years. Elizabeth just laughed at that and kissed him while they got into their SUV.

Emily and Monica got to the penthouse early the next morning. There was a lot of packing to do and the movers would be there the next morning. Emily and Elizabeth talked about all the trouble they got into as high school students. They talked about the four musketeers and knew that Lucky and Nicholas were a part of their past but it was drawn the two best friends together. Nicholas had moved back to Greece and Lucky was a police officer with the Port Charles Police Department. Lucky and Elizabeth tried to make a go of it for a while but it was not meant to be. Lucky was married to his job and that was for the best. Elizabeth was very happy with Jason. Emily and Monica helped Elizabeth with the packing and soon it was lunchtime. Jason surprised the women in his life but having lunch catered in. He was keeping the boys occupied which was a big help to Elizabeth. It took the day but the packing was finished and Elizabeth, Emily and Monica were exhausted. The Quartermaine jet was going to leave the next afternoon for California; so Emily and Monica went home to pack for their trip.

The next morning the movers came in and started to get the boxes and furniture into the two moving vans that Jason had hired for the move. Monica and Emily showed up at the penthouse around noon, ready to go. Jason said that they were ready to go too since the movers had just left. They all went down into the parking garage into the awaiting limo. The boys loved to fly and were never afraid of anything. Jason and Elizabeth were excited and so were Monica and Emily. The flight to LA was uneventful but the limo ride to the house they were renting was exciting. The view of the Pacific Ocean for Elizabeth and her boys was eye opening. They had never seen the Pacific Ocean and couldn't wait to get out and explore their new surroundings. Jason had already been there and knew where to take everyone to see. When they arrived at their new home; Jason had three vehicles waiting for them. He had a motorcycle, SUV and royal blue mustang convertible. Elizabeth fell in love with her mustang. It was something she had always wanted. The house was amazing and the boys were excited about living on the beach. There was a swimming pool, hot tub, and the waves for their backyard. Cameron and Jake wanted to check out the beach. Monica told the boys that she would take them down to the beach but they had to get their swimsuits first. The boys got dressed into the swimsuits and Monica took down a chaise lounge and umbrella and watched her grandsons playing on the beach. Jason got into his swimsuit and Elizabeth whistled at him. He told her that she and Emily better hurry up and get themselves down to the beach with Aidan too. The movers would not be there for a couple days so they had time to relax before the unpacking to begin. The girls and Aidan joined the rest of their family on the beach. The boys had a blast building sand castles and swimming with their dad. The girls watched them play and Aidan was in his playpen with an umbrella protecting him from the sun. The day was just the beginning of many more to come.


	7. Chapter 7

The boys were having fun on the beach and everyone was having a great time when they realized how late it was getting. Monica and Emily went and brought the boys up for their bath so Jason and Elizabeth could spend a few minutes alone. Jason and Elizabeth kissed while the sun was setting on the Pacific Ocean. They looked up and saw the most beautiful sunset that they had ever seen. Jason said that this was the sign that he was looking for. He knew that they would be happy living in Malibu. The area was perfect for bringing up their boys and also perfect for Elizabeth and her painting. One of the things that he was having built was a studio for Elizabeth. Jason had been checking out the help in the area and was having interviews for a nanny, housekeeper and cook. He also needed someone for the yard and if things worked out the way he hoped they would bring them over to the new house. They were only going to be there for a few months before going to Italy and wanted to make sure the nanny was able to get a passport and could travel overbroad. The villas that were waiting over in Italy were fully staffed already. Jason and Elizabeth walked back to their new home and knew they were very lucky.

Emily and Monica were happy to help Jason and Elizabeth with the boys when the movers showed up with their furniture. The day went by way too fast. Monica had to be going back in a few days but Emily had decided to stay a bit longer. She had met someone on the beach and wanted to see how things would turn out. He was an actor and went between Los Angeles and New York City all the time for gigs. He had starred in some of her favorite movies and she was surprised that he seemed to like her too. Emily never realized how beautiful she was and what men really thought of her. The actor is James Franco. She had been following his career and thought he was a great character actor. James thought that Emily was simply breath-taking. The two had a whirlwind courtship. Jason checked him out and thought he was a great guy too. Elizabeth was very happy for her best friend and sister-in-law. Monica also gave her approval before she left Malibu for Port Charles.

The house was now fully staffed and the unpacking was all done. Jason had been going up to his winery to check it out. He had one in California and had one at the villa in Italy. The wine business was booming and Jason was glad that he got into it when he did. They were leaving for Italy in two months. Cameron was going to school in Malibu and loved the school he went too. Elizabeth helped out in his class. She loved being a class mom. Next year it would be a little bit tougher since Jake would also be in school. She would only have Aidan at home. The nanny was great and she loved the boys and was so excited about going to Italy. James was filming over in Europe and invited Emily to go with him. She told him that she would love to travel with him but first had to go back to Port Charles and put in her notice there. James joked with her and said how often can you have your own traveling doctor. Because of her being a doctor; the producer put her on staff so she would also be getting a salary. It was great for insurance reasons to have someone like Emily on staff. Emily could not believe her luck. She was very happy about her new job and James. Jason and Elizabeth were very happy for her. The one thing that bothered Jason about Emily and James was that James looked like someone that he used to know. He could not remember who and that bothered him even more.

Emily was next to leave and Jason wished her well. Elizabeth told her that if she was near Italy when they go to come by and visit them. She hugged her best friend and wish James good luck on his movie. Soon it would be there turn for going to Italy and the boys were very excited about that. Jason felt that things could be handled at the winery by internet when they left for Italy. Jason and Elizabeth went over to where their new house was being built. It was just a few houses from where they were staying. Elizabeth loved it and her favorite part was the studio that Jason was having built for her. It overlooked the ocean and the view from her window was breathtaking. They were being environmentally sound and installed solar panels to help with the power bills. They also had installed low water toilets and faucets. They were putting in gardens for their food. The boys had taken a tour of the house and could not wait for it to be ready to move in. They each had their own bedroom and already picked it out. Aidan didn't have a choice because his room was next to his parents. When he got older maybe he would get a room near his big brothers. Jake and Cameron loved their parents but wanted their own space. The master bedroom had a balcony going off it and a hot tub for the two of them. The house had a huge kitchen and family room down stairs. The bedrooms were all on the second floor. Jason had an office off the bedrooms on the second floor but the room the boys loved the most was the game room. Jason had his pool table. The boys had their video game systems and also a pinball machine for all of them. The house was going to be ready in September for when Jake and Cameron went back to school. Jason and Elizabeth walked back to the house they were leasing and were happy with the progress of their new home.

June was soon apart them and the boys were ready for their trip to Italy. Jason had to go to the winery in Napa and Elizabeth double checked the clothes they were bringing to Italy. Their nanny had taken the boys to the beach to make sandcastles and Aidan was taking a nap when Elizabeth received a phone call from Emily. She was very excited and could not wait to tell Elizabeth that James had proposed to her. They planned on getting married that spring in Los Angeles. Elizabeth said that their new home would be perfect for it and Emily agreed. Elizabeth asked Emily if she had found her wedding dress yet. Emily said no but she was hoping when Elizabeth got there they could meet in Paris to go shopping. Emily had called her mother and Monica was excited about her daughter's upcoming wedding. Emily said that she could meet Elizabeth at the Villa in a month for their shopping trip.

Jason came home and Elizabeth told him Emily's exciting news. Jason was happy for her but something about James was troubling him but he couldn't put a finger on it. The packing was finished and the Morgans were ready to head for Italy.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason wanted to check on their new home before they left for Italy. Elizabeth was helping the boys with their packing and asked Jason how their home was coming along. Jason told her that the main part of their home was done. Elizabeth helped with picking out the furniture, carpeting and where each boy would sleep. Aidan was next door to the master bedroom. The nanny was on the other side of Aidan's bedroom and the boys' were down the hall. The guest bedrooms were on the other wing of the home. The master bedroom was just how Elizabeth had always wanted it to look. She picked out everything for their bedroom. It was in shades of blue and light purple. The balcony looked out to the ocean and it would be breath taking at night. She found that she loved the sound of the ocean and it helped her sleep at night. She didn't miss the sounds of living in Port Charles. She missed the people there but not the city itself. She didn't miss the violence and always worrying that she would get a call from the hospital that Jason had been shot or worse. It was her main fear. Jason told her that everything that she had been working on was getting done. Her studio would be ready in September and so would the house. Jason told the men working on the house that he would be coming back to California to check on his new home and the winery.

Jason met his family at the airport and they boarded the plane for Italy. The boys slept most of the way and Elizabeth and Jason relaxed as the plane flew them east towards their new destination. Elizabeth could not wait till she got to sketch some of the most beautiful areas in the world. They also planned on going to Greece, France and Spain while they were there. Elizabeth was not like most women. She was very much into her family and what they would want and not all about herself. She would never put her needs above Jason or her sons. The plane landed on a private strip outside of the villa that Sonny bought for Jason and Elizabeth.

Jason surprised Elizabeth by carrying her over the threshold into the villa. She giggled and their sons giggled along with her. Their nanny, Sami, followed behind them and gasped when she walked inside. They had never been in a villa before or even in Italy. Jason was the only one who had been to Italy. His stories of Italy were the main reason why Elizabeth wanted to go there. She loved his stories and now she was able to find out for herself. Sami was excited to be going to Europe and never knew that taking a nanny job for the summer would give her this opportunity. She needed a job to help pay for college. She wanted to be a teacher and thought that being a nanny would give her an opportunity to see whether or not she would like teaching young children or older children.

Cameron and Jake ran ahead of their parents to see where they would be sleeping. The place was huge and luckily the staff had stayed when the villa was sold to them. The weather there was rainy and the villa was a bit chilly. The staff lit the fireplaces so the home would be warm and cheery. It was very romantic to Jason and Elizabeth but the boys were not impressed. Sami took Aidan to his room and put him down for the night. Jake and Cameron were bored when they realized all the things that the villa did not have. Jason told them the next day they would check out the grounds and maybe go for a swim in their swimming pool. Jason, Elizabeth, Cam and Jake sat down for dinner and then Sami joined them after making sure Aidan was asleep. She brought the monitor downstairs to keep an ear out for him. The boys ate their dinner and Jason showed them the family room where their television and game systems were set up. Cam and Jake were happy when they saw that their dad had remembered the games they had at home.

Elizabeth and Jason joined the boys in the family room and Sami went to settle down in the room next to Aidan to read and relax. Sami was very happy with helping the Morgan family and was unsure about going back to school. She was starting feel like a real part of the family and knew she was very lucky. Jason came upstairs and saw that Aidan was asleep and went down the hall to check out the master bedroom. The bedroom was everything that Sonny had said and then some. He could not see the view but pictured it in his mind. The bedroom was huge and he felt like he was truly a king in his castle.

Jake and Cam went up to their bedrooms and fell fast asleep. Elizabeth went to check on some of the staff and then went upstairs herself. She just wanted a nice warm bath and Jason by her side. Elizabeth filled her tub with bubbles and went in to soak. She felt so relaxed that she did not notice that Jason was watching her. She had lit a few candles and was drinking a glass of wine. The wine came from their vineyard there at the villa. She leaned back and saw a shadow go by. She was about to scream when she realized it was Jason. He started to laugh at her and she answered him by splashing water at him. She got out of the tub and put on her robe. She followed Jason to bed and they made love and fell asleep. The first night in Italy was a night to remember.


	9. Chapter 9

The boys got up early so they could check out the pool and the yard outside of their villa. Jason, Cam and Jake got on their swimsuits while Elizabeth made them breakfast for their patio. Sami got Aiden ready the day and down by the pool with his brothers and father. Elizabeth made pancakes for the gang and brought it out to the patio. Jake and Cam were having too much fun but once they smelled their mother's pancakes it was all over. Cam got to the table first followed by his younger brother. They all had a nice breakfast and then Jason brought Elizabeth over to the studio he had set up for her. She loved the studio and knew that most of her time was going to be spent in there.

Jason had planned to take the boys to the beach for a day of exploring. Sami went back inside with Aiden for put him down for his nap and she went to study for her on-class that she was taking. Elizabeth went into her studio and took out a photograph of Jason when he was Jake's age. She also had a picture of Jake and wanted to do a side by side comparison of them. She got out her sketch book and started to sketch them when her phone rang. It was her grandmother back in Port Charles. She told Elizabeth that her brother, Steven had asked Olivia to marry him and she accepted. She told her grandmother thanks for the heads up and went to call her brother. Steven answered the phone and was surprised that his grandmother beat him to the punch to tell his sister his news. Elizabeth told him that she was very happy for him and that Olivia would be a great sister to her and Sarah. She asked him when they planned on getting married and he said in the fall of the following year. She told Steven that she couldn't wait to see their wedding. Port Charles was always beautiful in the fall. She then told her brother that Emily was getting married in the spring at her place in Malibu to James Franco. Steven said that he reminded him of someone but couldn't place who. Elizabeth told Steven that Jason said the same thing. She only knew that he was a great actor and made Emily happy so she excited for her sister-in-law/best friend. Steven told his sister that he had to get going because he was due in surgery in a few minutes. She told him to give her congratulations to Olivia and he said he would.

Elizabeth could not believe how much was changing in all their lives. She was happy but worried at the same time since whenever good things happen something always comes around to mess it up. She knew that all the lives were about to change but did not know when or how. She had a feeling that it was because of Emily and James' wedding but wasn't sure why. She got back to her sketch book but found it hard to concentrate. She felt a shadow pass by and knew that something bad was going to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason and the boys had a blast playing on the beach and were heading back to the villa when Jason received a phone call from California. There were problems at the winery that needed to be worked on but could not be done from Italy. The winery at the villa was running smoothly and he didn't want to tell Elizabeth the news. Jason went into the studio and could see that his wife was hard at work. She didn't even here him come in and jumped when he came up behind her and kissed her neck. She turned around and was happy to see him but knew that something had happened. The look in his eyes was far away and that was a sign that she knew too well. Elizabeth asked Jason what had happened and he told her the problems that were happening at the winery. The workers were planning on striking because of the benefits that were being cut there. The economy was tanking and the winery had been losing money for a while so the managers went behind Jason's back and started to take away benefits from the workers that Jason had promised them. Elizabeth agreed that Jason needed to go back to California and take care of the problems at the winery.

Jason told his sons that he had to leave for a few days and go back to California. Cam and Jake did not take the news too well so Jason told them that when he got back that they would go on a trip to Rome and check out the city. The boys did not seem that impressed and so Jason told them they could go wherever they wanted for a trip. The boys wanted to go back to Port Charles and see their family there. They missed their grandparents and wanted to see them. Elizabeth told them that when their father got back that they would go to Port Charles and see their family and friends there. Elizabeth didn't want to say that she missed Port Charles too but was secretly glad that the boys wanted to go there for a vacation. She loved the villa but it wasn't home. She could paint anywhere and they could always go back to Italy anytime. She always wanted to come to Italy but when she got there she realized that the only place she really wanted to be was at home with Jason.

Jason left a few hours later and returned to the winery. The workers had a picket line outside of the winery and he promised he would find out what was going on. Jason had planted someone at the winery to keep a check on things for him and he told Jason that a few of the managers had been embezzling from the winery for years. Jason had only bought the winery six months before and he trusted that the people in charge knew what they were doing. He decided to have one person he totally trusted come in with him from Port Charles to check the books and make sure everything was up and up. Spinelli was a great friend of Jason and Elizabeth. He had been the backbone for everything to do with computers. He was a bit different from most of the people who worked at the winery and the managers did not know what Spinelli was really doing there so they didn't realize that they had been found out until Jason showed up.

The workers were happy when Jason showed up and the managers who had been ripping off the winery were arrested. Jason was then able to get a team that he trusted and was able to give the workers the benefits that were taken away. Elizabeth had surprised Jason by flying back with Sami and their boys. She had decided to make a design for the winery in California. She made a crest for their family and Jason loved it. They brought it to the marketing department and decided to make the changes. Elizabeth realized that working with Jason at the winery was something that she could do at home and give her a purpose that she needed since leaving the General Hospital. They planned on leaving that day for Port Charles. Jason wanted his family to know that when he made a promise that he kept it. Elizabeth called Sami and told her to have the boys ready because they were flying out that afternoon. Sami had become a big part of the family and soon she was about to find out what Port Charles is all about.


	11. Chapter 11

Jason and Elizabeth did not call ahead when they were heading back to Port Charles. The boys wanted to surprise their grandparents. When they got off their plane they got into the rental car that they had ordered for them. Elizabeth wanted to go to Audrey's house first and so Jason drove them there first. Audrey was so happy to see them and even gave Jason a hug. Steven was out with Olivia so Elizabeth had to wait on surprising her brother. The other reason that they did not call first was because they did not want Carly to find out that they were in town. Carly had tried to call Jason on several occasions while they were in both California and Italy. Jason listened to the messages to make sure everything was all right and then he deleted them. There was always too much drama when Carly was around. Sami was going to go to Port Charles but decided to stay back in California and work on her schoolwork. Jason told her it was a good idea because there would be too much drama for the young woman to handle in Port Charles.

After seeing Audrey, Jason called up his mother to see if she was home. Monica answered the phone to hear Jason ask what was going on in PC and she said that she and the family were relaxing at home. They pulled up into the driveway and headed into the Q's mansion. The boys loved going there and seeing Alan and Monica. Elizabeth could not wait to see the look on Monica's face when they walked in. Emily was supposed to be still in Europe but she left early because Edward was not doing well and wanted to be for him. Luckily for everyone Tracy had left on another caper trying to find Luke. When the boys ran up to the door, Alice was there waiting for them. She gave the boys a big hug and told them if they were good that Cook had made some cookies with their names on it. Jake asked if they really had their names on it and Alice just laughed and said no but if he wanted Cook too she would for him. Jake told Alice that Cook didn't have too and gave her another hug. Alice had to walk away because she had tears in her eyes. Alan and Monica walked into the foyer to see their son and his family. Monica went up to the boys and gave them a great big hug. Alan asked where Jason was going to stay and Jason said they left so quickly that they did not even think about where they were going to stay. Monica told Jason that there was plenty of room for his family to stay there. Jason said okay but they were only there for a few days because they didn't want to stay too long before some people found out that there were there. Jason had called Sonny so he knew but Sonny promised not to tell Carly about their trip home for a few days.

Emily came rushing down the stairs when she heard her brother and best friend were there. She gave Elizabeth a big hug and asked her how long they were going to be there. Then Emily asked why they left Italy. Jason told his sister about the trouble at the winery in California and he had to go back. Elizabeth did not want to stay in Italy without her husband and went back with the boys early to surprise him. Jason told his family that the winery is now going strong and that Elizabeth had decided to help at the winery in the Marketing Division. Jason showed his parents the label that Elizabeth had created for the winery and they were both very impressed. Jason then told his parents that their new home was ahead of schedule and would be ready in the middle of August instead of September. Alan told Jason all the about the new plans for the hospital and the two of them went off to talk about the hospital. The Jake and Cam went with their grandmother to find the cookies that Alice promised them. Elizabeth and Emily went to find a place to put Aiden down for a nap and catch up on all the Port Charles gossip. Emily told Elizabeth that she and James broke up because James had changed when he went on the set of his new movie. He became very moody and it worried her so when she tried to talk to him about it he wouldn't talk. She told Elizabeth that she really tried but then he started talk all this weird stuff about Jason and it was too much for her. Elizabeth told Emily that there was something about James that bugged Jason but he couldn't figure it out. She told Emily that James would look at Jason as though Jason had some kind of hold on him. Elizabeth told Emily that Jason would be happy to know about it but he wouldn't be happy that you weren't happy. Emily said she knew and asked if she could go to California with them and find a new start out there. Elizabeth told her that she could stay there forever if she wanted. Emily thanked her but Elizabeth had a feeling that something else broke the two of them up and it worried her. Aiden went to sleep as soon as he laid down.

Jason came in while his wife and sister were talking about him and James. Jason asked Emily to tell him what he asked about him. Emily told Jason that James seemed to know more about Jason that he should have known like he was stalking him. Jason told Emily that he had a bad feeling about James but did not want to hurt her. Emily said that she knew but things were looking up especially since Elizabeth said that she could go back with them to California. Jason put his arm around Emily and said that his home is always open to his favorite sister. She laughed then and said I am your only sister unless you are including Skye. Jason said either way doesn't matter because you would still be first even if he had ten sisters. She laughed then and truly smiled for the first time in weeks. Monica walked upstairs with her grandsons to see her daughter and son laughing together. Monica goes why don't I ever have a camera when I need one.

Alan showed up shortly after and then the family went back into the living room before they woke up Aiden. Elizabeth had her baby monitor so she could hear when he woke up. Alan told Jason that Michael was supposed to come over that night for dinner. Jason said that was fine because Sonny knew and he would tell Michael not to tell his mother. Shortly after Alan told Jason the doorbell rung and it was both Carly and Michael. Carly wanted to talk to Alan about Michael's future. Emily took the boys into the garden and Monica took Jason and Elizabeth into another room while Carly talked to Alan.

Carly wanted Michael to know his grandparents and it was also a way for her to check up on Jason. Alan said that he had plans for that night and wanted to know what she wanted. Carly came right out and asked if she had heard from Jason. Alan told her that Jason calls once a month and that he was doing fine. She then asked if he knew if Jason was coming to Port Charles for a visit. Michael started to get antsy because he knew that Alan didn't want to break any confidences that Alan had with Jason. Michael told his mother that she should go now because Cook didn't like to be kept waiting when it came to dinner and that she had plans with Jax that night. Carly looked at Alan and said that she would stay for dinner too and then go out with her husband. Monica walked into the room and said that there were other people coming for dinner and that she would have to go. Carly got mad and stormed off. Michael started to laugh because he knew who the company was. He promised his grandparents that he would not tell his mother that Jason was there. Michael knew that Carly wanted Jason for herself and that Jason needed his family and not all the trouble that Carly gave him and everyone else. Michael knew that Jax would be able to take care of his mother. Everyone got together in the dining room even Aiden. He sensed that food was about to be served and did not want to miss out. This evening was a start for a new adventure with the Morgans and Quartermaines.


	12. Chapter 12

That evening with his family Jason realized how important everyone was to him. Elizabeth called her grandmother and Stephen to come to dinner at the Quartermaines. Life was very happy for the Morgans and it would only get better once they were moved into their new home. Jason knew that it would be ready in a couple of weeks and so the house they were renting they had movers pack it up and put into storage. Jason had asked Sami if she wanted to stay there or he could put her up at a nearby hotel till they moved into their new home. The furniture for the new place was ready to be moved in once the house was finished and Jason had Spinelli checking up on the construction of the home and keeping an eye on the winery for him. He had built a guest house for Spinelli to live there once it was ready. Sami had her room on the other side of Aiden's from his parents. Once he got bigger and could be closer to his brothers then they might need a nanny to live there on a permanent basis but Sami had become part of the family very quickly. She kept the boys busy and that let Jason and Elizabeth do what they loved to do. Elizabeth did not realize how much she relied on Sami till they went to Port Charles. Dinner was great and the conversation was even better. Monica and Alan told Elizabeth all the things that were happening at the hospital. Elizabeth told them how much she missed working there but she was very happy working with her husband.

Elizabeth had decided to take a couple of on-line marketing classes and also some design classes. She loved being able to use her artistic side and Jason knew she would be a great asset to both wineries. She told her grandmother how much she loved Italy but she loved the California coast even more and that she should come out there to visit during the winter. In fact Elizabeth said that everyone should come for Christmas and New Year's to celebrate. They all said that they would try but Jason knew that it would be impossible for all of them to make it. Michael then asked Jason if he needed him not to say anything to his mother and Jason told him that he could tell Carly after they leave but not before. Michael told him that he would not say anything to his mother. He hugged Elizabeth and his grandmother and told everyone good bye. Jason asked if he would see him before they left and he told him that he would. The evening flew by quickly that night and soon everyone was heading home or to bed.

The next morning Jason went to see Sonny and saw Morgan while he was there. Morgan told Jason that he was glad to see him but he had to head off to school. Jason asked Sonny what was going on and Sonny told him not to worry that everything was going great. Carly was going out of town for the next couple of days so the family could relax and not worry about bumping into her. Just after Sonny told Jason that there was a knock on the door and in walked Carly. Jason face turned five shades of red when he saw her. Jason told Sonny he needed to get going but Carly wouldn't let him go by. She asked him why he didn't tell her that he was in town. She asked then if Elizabeth and his boys were there too and Jason told her yes. She broke down and cried because she knew that Jason did not want to see her. Jason looked her in the eye and told her that the reason he did not want her to know that they were here was because he did not want or need the drama that Carly caused when she got upset. Jason said that he would always care for her and if she really needed him that he would not let her down but his family came first and he was not going to put her first like he had in the past. Carly told him that she understood but Jason knew better. Jason then shook Sonny's hand and walked out of Sonny's house. Jason then went to meet his family at Kelly's. Jason told Elizabeth about seeing Carly and told her that everything was taken care of. Carly knows that if she showed up and tried to hurt Elizabeth that Jason would turn his back completely on her. The boys were ready to go to the park for a picnic so that was why they were at Kelly's to get the food they needed for the picnic. Jason and Elizabeth loved being back home but soon realized that they missed California more. It was strange how being somewhere for only a few short months could grow on someone so fast. Elizabeth knew deep down it was because Port Charles may be home but with home came drama. Living in California was drama free. She loved living on the beach with her men. She saw the studio that Jason made for her and that it looked over the cliff to the ocean. The lot that they purchased was about fifteen acres. The house was on the cliff but in the cliff were steps that lead to their beach. The view was simply outstanding and they were very lucky that they got it for the price that they did. The previous owners owned the land and was about to put their home on it but that was when the stock market fell apart and they lost most of their money in it. They needed to sell property and that was one of the properties that they had to sell. Jason got a great deal on the property and found a builder that saw the same things for his home that Jason did. The picnic was everything the boys had wanted and they were having a fair there so they headed over the fair in the park. The boys had fun on the rides and then they went over to the games. Cam loved to watch his father shoot in the shooting games because he never missed. Jake and Cam tried to be like their father but their aim was more like their mother then their father. Jason tried to show them but he knew that they were never going to be like him. Jason wanted his sons to do whatever they wanted but not to be a hired hand. Working for Sonny was great for him but it was not what he wanted for Cameron, Jake or Aiden. Jason wanted to leave the wineries to his sons and hopefully they would love that as much as he loved them. When the boys got tired from all the walking at the fair they decided to head back to the Quartermaines. They were going to be there for a few more days and then they decided that since they had a few weeks before their home was ready that they would travel back to California in a RV. They could hit all the hot spots that they always talked about. They could go down the east coast and check out Washington D.C., go to Disney World and then head west. They could see New Orleans, check out the Alamo in San Antonio, Texas and then head to the Grand Canyon before getting to California. Elizabeth said that Jason was crazy but she knew that the boys would outnumber her and she gave in. Emily asked Elizabeth if she wanted her to come with them and Elizabeth said she would love that. Another female on board would help her. The next couple of days flew by and Elizabeth went to the hospital to see everyone and they were happy to see her. They were happy that Elizabeth was getting to live out her dreams with her art and heard about all the things that were going on in California from Monica and Audrey. Jason found an RV that even impressed Elizabeth and Emily. It had everything that a young family needed and plenty of room to sleep and play in. Elizabeth checked out the internet for spots of interest for them to see. Emily could not wait to leave her past in Port Charles and start new in California. She knew that starting over somewhere new was just what she needed. She was glad that Jason and Elizabeth had moved to California and that she soon was going to be living there too. Jason and Elizabeth said their goodbyes to everyone and they started off in their new RV about to see the country.


	13. Chapter 13

Jason brought the RV over to his parents' house and loaded us his family. The first stop for the Morgans and Emily was Washington, D.C. Jake and Cam could not wait to see the Lincoln Memorial and the White House. Jason asked if the boys wanted to go to New York City and see a ball game. Cam told him that he would rather see a Dodgers game since they were going to be living in Malibu.

They made it to Washington, D.C. and stayed at a nearby campground. The boys could not wait to explore Washington. They went to the Lincoln Memorial and then over to White House. The grounds were beautiful and Cam became the family photographer. His grandmother, Monica gave him a digital camera so when he left he could take photos and upload to his laptop. Cam was going into the 5th grade when he got back to California and Jake was heading to 1st grade. Life was going by fast and Monica wanted to make sure that if she wasn't there that she got to see what was going on. Cam loved the fact that they were going on a road trip and everyday seemed like a new adventure. When they left the White House they headed over to the Washington Monument and then back to the campground. The campground was had lots of activities for families. The boys loved the mini-golf and the pool. There were a lot of shade trees and Aiden loved the outdoors. The RV was not his favorite place and he let everyone know it. When they got back on the road they decided to head to the Outer Banks in North Carolina so they could check on the beaches and Jason could take Jake and Cam fishing. Emily, Elizabeth and Aiden watched them fish on the beach. It was a wonderfully relaxing day and they went out to eat at one of the seafood restaurants on the island. They spent the night there. Jason and Elizabeth watched the sunset over the Atlantic and before the sun had gone down Elizabeth sketched the view. Jason loved the way Elizabeth could capture a moment like that.

After a nice big breakfast they started back on the road heading towards Disney World. The boys were playing video games and did not realize when they actually made it to Disney World. They were staying in Fort Wilderness Campground. This place is a child's dream. They had pools, walking trails, horseback riding, and even movies for the family to watch. They planned on staying there for the week. There was so much to do in Orlando that even a week wouldn't really cut it but they were going to try. Jason called Michael and asked if he and Morgan would like to fly down there for the week to spend with them in Disney. Michael said that they would love it. Sonny told Jason that the boys could fly down on his jet and Jason could pick them up at the airport later that day. Jason had rented a SUV for the week while they were there. Jake and Cameron were excited that there cousins would be there to go on rides with instead of just their parents. Emily was loving being around the boys and knew that this was what was missing in her life. She knew that she wanted a baby. She thought that Nicholas was the man for her but it did not work out. James turned out to be a bit crazy especially when it came to her brother which was a bit too much for her. She knew that she could adopt if she needed to but what she really wanted was to meet someone and fall in love.

Jason went to the airport and met Michael and Morgan and brought them back to the campground. Elizabeth and Emily had taken the boys to the pool and Jason met them there. The rest of the day flew by with Michael and Morgan taking their cousins on the hiking trails and back to the pool. That evening they went to see the movie that was playing. The boys had so much fun but tomorrow they would be going to the Magic Kingdom and seeing Mickey and Minnie Mouse. The Disney characters were at the campground too but the Magic Kingdom is something that the boys had wanted to see since their father had told them about their road trip home. Cameron thought that going back to Port Charles was the coolest but this road trip was more awesome then he could ever imagine. The best part was that the family was all there and everyone was happy. Cameron loved to hear his mother laugh and for a while that was gone but the past six months since the quarantine it has been so much better than it was the six months before that. The next few days flew by. They went to the Magic Kingdom, Sea World and even to Blizzard Beach. Soon there time in Orlando was over and they had to get back on the road. The next stop was going to be for Emily and Elizabeth because they had wanted to go shopping in New Orleans for years. Jason was going to take the boys camping in Alabama. Jason heard of a great campground on the Gulf of Mexico in Gulf Shores. Emily and Elizabeth were going to rent a car and take Aiden with them to go shopping. Aiden was too little for the camping trip with his big brothers so Elizabeth and Jason made a pact that if she wanted to go to New Orleans he would take the boys camping. When Elizabeth thought about it she knew that Jake and Cam would like it better with just their dad and not their baby brother too. Emily drove while Elizabeth kept Aiden happy in the back of their rental car. Aiden was getting bigger every day but still was too young to be much fun for his older brothers. Soon he would be playing along with them but for now he was definitely a momma's boy. They got to the hotel in the French Quarter and it was absolutely heaven. They liked the RV but sometimes it got a bit too small. There were two queen size beds and there was a crib for Aiden to sleep in. Everything was clean and smelled like heaven. The drive was draining and so they took a nap before venturing out for the day. There was a sitter service and Elizabeth thought about using it for the evening so she and Emily could check out Bourbon Street. Bourbon Street was definitely not the place for a one year old. After their nap the three of them went to the restaurant downstairs and ate a nice quiet dinner. There were two men checking them out and went over to talk to Emily and Elizabeth. It was like the baby was a magnet to them. The men introduced themselves as tourists from Italy. When Emily introduced themselves and the men heard that they were meeting Elizabeth Morgan their faces turned white. Emily thought they were going to faint. It seems the men knew who Elizabeth Morgan was because they were two of the men who embezzled money from the winery back in California. Emily asked them if there was something that she could do for them but they backed up and practically ran out of the restaurant. The waitress tried to catch them because they did not pay their bill that is how fast they left. Elizabeth asked the waitress for their bill and paid it including a huge tip because she felt bad that she had scared away her customers. The waitress asked why they were so afraid of her and she said it must have to do with her last name. The waitress asked what it was and when she said Morgan the waitress just nodded and laughed. Elizabeth asked why she was laughing and she said that there were a few men from California that were looking to find somewhere to invest their money because they embezzled money from a known mobster. When word went out that they were trying to invest money embezzled from Jason Morgan no one wanted it. They said if they got mixed up with someone as stupid as that they deserve to go broke. Jason Morgan is a name known well around here and everywhere else. Elizabeth said she had no idea that her husband was that well known. Elizabeth then said that he is legit now. He is no longer working for Sonny. The waitress then said that did not matter. Everyone here knows to respect the name. Elizabeth and Emily then enjoyed the best meal they ever had and it was on the house. The chef came out to meet Elizabeth and asked if there was anything else he could do for her. Elizabeth said no and told him what a great meal he made for her and Emily. The chef then smiled and went back into his kitchen. Later on that night Elizabeth called Jason and told him about the men that Emily and she had seen in the restaurant and their reaction to her name. He started to laugh and when she described what they looked like he knew exactly who they were. Jason told her that they were lucky that he was not there because they might have had a heart attack. Elizabeth then told him about the chef and how friendly everyone was that she and Emily met. Jason said that Sonny had bought some restaurants in the area and that might have been one of them. Elizabeth told him that she loved him and that she loved Jake and Cam too. She told her sons good night and that she loved them and would see them sometime tomorrow. Emily and Elizabeth went out to Bourbon Street for a couple of drinks while Aiden was with a sitter in their room. They had fun but Elizabeth realized that she wanted to be with Aiden and could not wait to see Jason or her boys. Emily knew that one day she would also feel that too and could not wait for that day to come.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the trip was uneventful. They reached California a few days later and then found that their new home was almost ready to move in. Jason and Elizabeth toured their new home with the head contractor. Everything that Elizabeth had dreamed about her home was there. Jake and Cameron were excited to know that in three days they would be able to move into their new home. They loved the RV but could not wait for more space. The movers were going to be bringing everything over in the next day or so. Emily took the boys to the beach so they could play while their parents checked everything out. Elizabeth saw that the new furniture she had picked out was already in place and the electricity was turned on. Elizabeth kissed Jason and whispered into his ear that if he beat her to the bedroom she would cook him his favorite meal. Jason took off before Elizabeth even finished what she was telling him. Jason had wanted Elizabeth to want this new life as much as he did. Elizabeth came over and slowly kissed her husband. She crawled up onto his lap and the two of them made love for the first time in their new place. The view was absolutely stunning from their balcony. The sun was setting over the ocean and they could see Emily and their sons playing in the backyard. They slowly walked down the stairs into the backyard trying to keep this peaceful moment as long as possible.

Emily was exhausted by watching the boys by herself for the past two hours. Jason had called Sami and she told Jason she would be over the next day to start back as their nanny. Emily was grateful for all the family support since her break up with James. Emily and Elizabeth talked a lot about it and then Emily realized who James was to Jason. A few years back a guy named Franco had terrorized Port Charles but Emily was off at college and so she didn't see him but only heard about him. James had plastic surgery done on him and that was why everyone thought he looked familiar but they were not sure from where they knew him. Jason had James checked out after Emily broke up with him. Emily had told Jason about the strange questions that James had asked about Jason and that was the main reason why she left him. Jason then realized that James was the artist, Franco who had tried to kill his family. Elizabeth was glad that Emily left him before James hurt her.

Emily wanted to do something new in her life. She loved taking care of her nephews but more than that she loved taking photos of them. She had taken photography up as a hobby but realized that she was really good at it. Elizabeth told Emily that there was plenty of room in her art studio and that she could work in there with her. While some of the construction crew was around they could put a dark room in the studio and also build her a guest house on the property. Emily told her brother that she did not want to put them out by doing that. Jason just laughed and said what are big brothers for but to take care of their little sisters and help them get their dreams. Elizabeth said that she would love to have company in the studio especially since Jason would be spending a lot of his time at the winery. Emily said she would love to photograph the vineyards and they could use it for publicity. Emily and Elizabeth went into the RV with the boys while Jason went into the house to make some calls to Spinelli and also to his mother so she would know that they made it to California. Spinelli told Jason that everything was going great and that the pictures that Elizabeth created for the new vintage wines were a big hit. Sales of the newest vintage were skyrocketing. Spinelli also told Jason that the men he fired for embezzling were trying to sue Jason for damages. Jason laughed when Spinelli told him that. Jason told Spinelli not to worry because if they try to come after him for damages he had proof of what they did and they would find themselves behind bars. Jason then told Spinelli that the house would be finished in a few days and after that he would be back at work. Jason asked Spinelli if he wanted to take a couple of days off and check out his new place. Spinelli told him that he would love to do that and he would see him tomorrow. Jason told his friend good night and then called Monica to tell her that they were in California. Monica thanked Jason for taking good care of Emily and that she already knew that Emily was going into photography. Jason asked her if she and Alan were coming there for Christmas and she said that she wouldn't miss it for the world. She told Jason that she and Alan already had the time taken off at the hospital and made arrangements to fly to Malibu. Jason then told his mother that he loved her. Jason walked out of their new home and into the RV. Elizabeth made good with her little side bet and cooked Jason his favorite meal. The boys were asleep by the time Jason had finished his meal. He kissed Elizabeth and then went to sleep himself. Emily told Elizabeth good night and by nine o'clock all of them were fast asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days were busy with everyone moving into their new home. It would be a few months before the gate house was ready for Emily to move in but there were plenty of rooms in the new house so no one was crowded. Spinelli thought about Jason's offer to move in too and decided to take him up on it. It would nice to be around Jason and his family. He had always felt like a part of the family but living with the Morgans and Emily would be a lot different than his bachelor pad in L. A.

It seemed funny to Elizabeth that Emily and Spinelli seemed more like a couple every day even though they were just friends. Elizabeth and Jason would see the two of them huddled up like they were little kids trying to find out what they got for Christmas before Christmas morning. Emily's room was next to Spinelli and she found it easy to talk to him. When Elizabeth and Jason would kiss Emily would look at Spinelli and the two of them would just starting laughing for no reason at all. Spinelli would go to work with Jason most days but sometimes he would work on his computer at the house so he could hang out more with Emily. In a few short weeks the two of them were inseparable and started dating. Elizabeth thought they made the cutest couple but Jason was not too happy with the fact that Spinelli was dating his sister. Jason thought it was a just rebound thing since the breakup with James. Emily knew it was more than that but did not want to argue with her brother. Jake and Cameron were now in school full time and loved the private school that they went too. It was great being a son of an enforcer. Everyone knew that Jason was Sonny's enforcer and his sons were not to be touched in any way. No one messed with the Morgan boys. Jake was just like his father in many ways but Cameron was more like his mother. Cameron was very creative and loved art and music. Jake liked danger. Well actually Jake loved danger and gave his teacher fits with all the things he tried to do at recess. If there was something to climb or jump from Jake was there. Jake was in his second week of school the first time his teacher had to call home. Jake had climbed up the slide and then tried to jump from the slide instead of sliding down it. When Jake landed he landed hard but his teacher was more upset about his accident than he was. He bruised his legs and had a nasty cut but no broken bones. Jake knew his father would be proud. Jake was not so sure about his mother. Even though Jake was only in kindergarten he knew not to get his mother upset. When Elizabeth went to the school; the nurse was waiting for her. She said that she has never seen a student jump from that height and not break something. Elizabeth told the nurse she would have a long talk with her son about safety and took him home for the rest of the day. Jason came home shortly after that to have a man to man talk with his five year old dare devil. Jason told Jake that he takes every precaution to stay safe and that jumping off the slide was not being safe. Jason told Jake that he needed to protect his mother from worrying about him and that was his first mission. Jake understood exactly what his father was talking about and promised not to worry his mother again.

Elizabeth had settled the boys into a regular routine for school. Sami was a godsend and helped Elizabeth with the three boys. Aidan was an angel about going to sleep on a schedule which was a great help to Sami so she could still do her school work. Emily also helped get the boys ready for bed. Spinelli and Jason would use that time to talk about work. A problem came up from the winery in Italy and Jason was going to be gone for a few weeks to take care of it. Elizabeth could not take the boys out of the school to go with him but she knew that he would be back as soon as he could. Spinelli was going to stay at the house and keep an eye on things at the winery here in the states.

Sami had put the boys to bed and had gone to her room to study. Emily and Spinelli had gone out to dinner in town. Jason had just called Elizabeth and she figured that it was time for a nice warm bubble bath. Elizabeth loved her bubble bath time. She didn't get to have enough of them because something was always going on. While she was getting the bath ready, she lit some candles, put on some soft music and poured herself a glass of the new vintage that Jason was working on. It was her favorite wine and knew it would be a big hit. "She was relaxing and thinking about when she and Jason had started dating. She had broken up with Lucky and had gone to Jake's to let off some steam. She talked to the bartender and even though she was underage he still served her. She knew Coleman would always be there for her and a beer seemed like the logical thing to drink that night. She was wearing her tight blue jeans and her white cami that left nothing to the imagination. She started to play pool and the men couldn't keep their eyes off her. Shortly after her third beer Jason walked in. He was looking good in his tight jeans and leather jacket. Jason was everything that Lucky wasn't and that was exactly what she wanted. She wanted someone dangerous who could make her feel like she was alive. Jason saw her leaning up against the pool table and the only thing he could think of was that she was the woman he was going to marry. Jason didn't know why he had that flash but he wasn't going to fight it. When a couple of rough necks tried hitting on her he knew that he had to step in and save her. Elizabeth did not know what to think when the first man grabbed her and the second man tried to get a hold of her shirt. Jason took a pool stick and broke it in half and told the two men if they did not leave right this second that the next thing that he broke would be their necks. The two rough necks knew who Jason was and that he was not kidding around. No woman was worth that. They both left Jake's and never came back. Elizabeth thanked the man that saved her and introduced herself to him. She told him her name was Elizabeth but most people called her Liz. Jason told Elizabeth that his name was Jason and that he was pleased to meet her. The two were inseparable after that. Elizabeth remembered when they moved into his penthouse next to Sonny's. She did not like the danger but knew that being away from him would be worse than anything that could happen to her. One weekend Jason asked Elizabeth to pack her bags. At first she thought he wanted her to move out and started to cry. When Jason realized what she thought he took her into his arms and said that the two of them were going on a trip. Elizabeth started to laugh then and happily packed her bags." Her memories were coming back in flashes and then she realized the water had turned cold. She got out of the tub and wrapped herself into her robe and went to lie down. "She then flashed on her arguments with Jason about his work and realized that maybe she had made a mistake. When she had found out that she was pregnant with Cameron she realized in order to protect her baby she would have to leave him. She went to nursing school in the day and worked at Kelly's afterwards to take care of herself and her unborn child. When Cameron was two she had finished nursing school and started to work at General Hospital. She saw Jason and allowed him to see his son. Jason and Elizabeth tried to get back together again and soon after that she found out she was pregnant with Jake. Jason was so happy when he found out that Elizabeth was pregnant again. Elizabeth knew then that she would never be able to live without him. "

Elizabeth knew that thinking about her past was a way to not miss her husband, but was not accomplishing what she was hoping for. She hated when he had to go out of town. Jason having to leave for Italy was for a short time. Jason promised to call every night and that he would be home in a couple of weeks. One thing Elizabeth knew was that Jason kept his promises.


	16. Chapter 16

Elizabeth missed Jason dearly. She knew he would be home in a week but could not wait to see him. She asked Emily and Sami if they would watch her boys while she went to surprise him for the week. They told her that they would love to do that for her. Emily knew that Elizabeth was the best friend she could ever have and also thought of her as a sister not sister-in-law. Emily hugged her and Elizabeth went to pack. She saw Aidan and hugged her son. She hated to leave her boys but knew that they would be taken care of by Emily, Spinelli and Sami. Spinelli became like a brother to her and Jason. She loved the fact Spinelli and Emily had become so close. Sami was like another sister to the group. She was a great nanny and the boys adored her. Elizabeth got her bags into her SUV and then headed to the boys' school. Elizabeth walked into Jake's class first and saw what a handful her son truly was. Jake ran into his mother's arms and gave her a big kiss. When Elizabeth told her son that she was going to Italy to see his father she thought that he would not let her go. Jake surprised her and kissed his mother and told her to bring daddy home. She hugged her son and then went to see Cameron. Cameron was just the same as Jake and hugged his mother and told her to come back soon with daddy. Elizabeth realized how much her boys loved their father. She left the school in a great mood. She got to the airport and boarded their private jet. In a few short hours she would be with Jason.

Elizabeth took a nap and when she woke up she was landing on their private airstrip. Jason met her at the airstrip and brought her to their villa. She had missed him so much. Their kisses were filled with longing and passion. Jason carried Elizabeth over the threshold of their villa like they were newlyweds. He loved her so much. She was his heart and soul. Jason brought them up to their bedroom and gave the staff the night off. He turned off the phone after Elizabeth called home to tell her sons that she made it to Italy safe. Jason talked to Emily and his sons and told them he would be home in a few days. Things had gone better than expected and made her feel a lot better. Elizabeth told Jason that her boys didn't mind if she went to Italy as long as she brought him home. Jason laughed and said that they needed another addition to their family. Elizabeth said they could always adopt Spinelli and Sami if he wanted too. Jason laughed at that and said no, I mean one of our own. Jason told her that he always wanted to have a daughter that looked just like her mom. He said that he would have to tame her wild side but that was to be expected with the parents she would have. Elizabeth laughed and said that she would love that. Elizabeth and Jason ran to their bedroom laughing all the way. She loved him more every day and the thought of having another child with him was just what she wanted. She loved the whole process of being pregnant and having such wonderful children. The more love she gave out to her family the more she got. The two of them made love slow and sure. They knew each other so well and both examined each other's body from head to foot. They knew every line and curve. Elizabeth and Jason fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up with a start. The sun was peeping into their room and they realized that they slept the night away. Jason hurried up and got ready for work. Elizabeth went down to the kitchen to put on some coffee and made them both breakfast. The staff was due back at any time but they hadn't made it in yet. Elizabeth loved their crazy morning routines back home and being in the villa was no different. Jason asked Elizabeth if she wanted to tour the winery later that morning and they could have lunch together. She said yes and that she would have their cook prepare a picnic for them. The winery was on the property about a half mile down from the villa. Jason kissed Elizabeth and headed for the winery. Elizabeth went back to their bedroom and made up the bed and went to take a shower. The shower felt so good and she finally felt awake. She got ready and then went down to meet the staff and told them that she would be here for the next three days. They loved having Elizabeth and Jason there. It didn't feel right to work somewhere that no one was actually there. They had their own places in town but the cook had hers on the property and she kept an eye on the villa while the Morgans were away. Jason paid his employees whether he was in town or not. Not many owners would be so generous but he knew in order to keep good employees he had to treat them well. The same would be whether they were in California or in Italy. He thought of selling his penthouse in Port Charles but if they went to visit for any length of time he wanted to be able to use it. He lent it out to Michael and Abby while he was away and that was why when they went to surprise everyone earlier they stayed at the Quartermaines. Michael and Abby were engaged to be married and Jason was very happy with the two of them just staying there. It kept Carly and Sonny out of their business most of the time. Elizabeth knew that the magic of her trip to Italy would be the time that she would conceive her daughter. She did not know why she knew but she could feel it.

Elizabeth waited for their cook to make up the picnic basket that she was going to take to the winery. She decided to walk there instead of someone taking her. It was a short walk and the day was beautiful and sunny. The air felt so fresh and she could see the vineyards in the distance. Wild flowers were everywhere and she picked one up and put it in her hair. She saw him in the distance and he walked toward her at almost a run. Elizabeth couldn't because of the picnic basket. The two of them acted like teenagers whenever they saw each other. Her boys were too young for it to bother them but one day it would be something that would drive them crazy; all four of them. Jason kissed Elizabeth and the two of them headed into the winery. Elizabeth loved this winery even more than the one in California. It had a history that went back centuries. The winery was something that was not destroyed during any storm or war unlike the villa they lived in. The winery was over five hundred years old. When Sonny bought the property for Jason he had gotten the history of the winery from the previous owners. You could feel the history almost like it was alive and had all the memories in its walls. Elizabeth knew how she would sell their wines. She had an image in mind from the history that Sonny had told them. She knew if they looked back far enough they could get use the history in order to sell their wine. The vintage in California had a certain tang to it and the vintage in Italy was totally different. She had made some sketches and showed Jason how she would sell their wine. Jason was amazed by her beauty and talent. He told her that they would be going home tomorrow. His time there was well spent and his workers could take it from there. They spent a long leisurely lunch and when they were done she brought back the picnic basket to the villa and called her sister-in-law to check on her sons. Emily told Elizabeth that everything was going great and not to worry about anything. Spinelli was taking care of the winery there and she was busy with Sami taking care of Aidan while the boys were in school. Aidan was a very happy child. He was walking all over the place taking everything in. Sami loved to take him on the beach and watch him play in the sand. When the boys came home from school they would go down to the beach too and play with their baby brother. Elizabeth talked to Sami next and she told Elizabeth that her sons were doing their homework and everyone missed them but they were happy that tomorrow they would be home. Elizabeth hung up the phone feeling better about who she left her sons with and was able to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. Jason came home in time for dinner and Jason gave the staff the night off and told them that they would be leaving in the morning. The pilot would be there to pick them up around nine. Jason brought home a bottle of their newest vintage and it went perfectly with the dinner the cook had prepared for them. Elizabeth lit some candles and put on some soft music and the two of them shared a very romantic dinner. Jason loved his sons but he cherished these moments when he was alone with his wife. They didn't get much of a chance to be alone like this and when they had the chance they took it. After dinner, Jason and Elizabeth talked about their day and cleaned up their dinner plates and went into their living room to relax on the couch. They were so relaxed that they dozed off and woke up a few hours later. Jason and Elizabeth then headed up to their bedroom because they knew the next day it was going to be a long day. The two of them made love and then fell fast asleep. They woke up and showered together and made sure they packed everything they needed to go back home. Jason made a few phone calls while Elizabeth made them coffee and breakfast. When breakfast was done Elizabeth washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. Jason took their bags and put them on their plane. He walked over to the winery and checked on the new shipment of bottles that came in and asked if the grapes were all ready to pick. They said that they were picking at that moment and should be down within the next two days. Jason asked if he was needed but they said that everything was the way it should be and he was only a phone call away from them. Jason walked back to the villa and kissed Elizabeth and said he was ready to go home. Elizabeth rubbed her belly and said they were ready to go. Jason looked at her and she smiled and she was certain that their daughter had been conceived at their villa. Jason kissed her belly and then he took her hand and they walked to the airstrip and boarded their jet home.


End file.
